


How Many?

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, good ol’ penetrative sex, lightsaber penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: kylo decides to challenge both himself and y/n to see how many times he can make her orgasm.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 11





	How Many?

**Author's Note:**

> Im excited to read all your weekend of sin stuff!! “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.” I’d love this one for Kylo😘
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> prompt: “well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now?”

“Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now?”

Oh, you were in trouble now.

The answer? Three. Three times in two hours.

The first time was right inside the door of his quarters after you’d gotten back from a meeting…

You gasped as he pinned you against the cold surface, practically ripping your clothes off and marking up your skin before sliding a hand down beneath the fabric of your underwear to tease your clit. After vigorously rubbing your clit and fucking you with three of his long digits, he finally fucked you with his cock, pushing you against the wall. Your shared grunts, groans, growls, and moans quickly filled the small entry way as he pounded you against the metal surface.

“Oh fuck, Kylo! Please, fuck me harder, I need it so bad!” You breathed into his ear, throwing your head back when his lips bit into your neck.

He growled against your skin, suckling at the spot he’d just bitten down on. “Yes, come on my cock like a good whore. Gonna fuck my seed into you so deep, fill your cunt up and stuff it completely with my cum until there’s no room left. Fuck, I’m getting close.”

Your back arched as his hand wandered down and began rubbing on the sensitive bud. When he pressed down particularly hard on the bundle of nerves, it instantly threw you over the edge and into orgasm, crying out as your walls squeezed him tightly. A few thrusts later and he was groaning into your skin, hips stuttering as he spilled himself inside of you, fucking his release up into you, not letting a drop go to waste.

The second time was during dinner a few minutes later, after you changed and when Kylo decided that your pussy was much more appealing than the plate of food sitting before him…

He smirked from across the table and you knew something was up. You looked at him with analytical eyes, trying to determine what he was thinking. Then, he crawled under the table and pulled your nightgown up over your hips. His face came in between your thighs and he nudged them open, kissing and licking the flesh there before getting to the flesh that craved his attention the most. He really pulled out all the stops, using his tongue, teeth, lips, and fingers on your clit, entrance, lips, and inner thighs.

It didn’t take long for your second orgasm to hit you like a missile, happening so quickly you didn’t even process it until after your vision returned to normal. You looked under the table to find Kylo with a huge dopey smile on his face.

“You squirted, Y/N.”

The third and final time was on the couch after dinner, when Kylo pulled out his lightsaber before sitting down and pulling you onto his lap…

He brought your lips to his in a searing kiss and you began grinding on his lap, enjoying the delicious friction it provided on your clit before he brought the handle of his lightsaber to your swollen lips. You opened your jaw wide and moaned as he pushed the bottom into your mouth. You sucked and licked it, getting it nice and slick before he pulled your hips up and inserted the slick handle at your aching entrance, rubbing it back and forth over your wetness before you slowly sunk down on it, crying out as it stretched you fully.

Obviously, you couldn’t go all the way down on it, it was too big and wide, but you could take about half of it. You moaned as you bounced up and down on the dangerous weapon, the combination of the pure feeling of danger, the way it was hitting your walls and stretching you out, and the sensitivity from your other orgasms, it only took a few minutes for you to come undone around Kylo’s weapon.

“Oh fuck, your lightsaber feels so fucking good in my cunt! I love fucking your weapon so much, it stretches me out so good Kylo!”

While watching you riding his weapon, his most prized possession, he couldn’t help but reach down and free his aching cock and begin stroking it. His eyes were glued on your bouncing form above him, alternating between looking at your face and your pussy swallowing his lightsaber. The entire situation soon became too much for him, grunting and groaning as he spilled all over himself and you.

“Yes, fuck! You look so good bouncing up and down on my weapon! Fuck, your cunt swallows it up so good, your whore cunt fucking loves my weapon, doesn’t it? Fuck yeah it does. It loves the way it stretches it out, splitting you in half, fuck!”

You dismount from the lightsaber and he places it on the table, quickly bringing you to his side and kissing the top of your head. “You did so well, angel. Rest now, you’re probably gonna be sore tomorrow.”

You look up at him and chuckle. “You think? I just got impaled by your lightsaber! You might have to carry me to work, my love.”

Both of you laughed before cuddling together, falling asleep to the quiet sound of the holonet television programs.


End file.
